bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiro Hiromaru
Shiro Hiromaru is the captain of Gotei 6. He is the only current member of Squad 6. Appearance Shiro Hiromaru has long, shaggy, white hair and grey, sharp eyes. He wears a brown sleeve over his right hand and a matching collar around his neck, which is used to restrain his Reitsu. He wears his captain's robe over his left hand. Personality Shiro is a stern, strict individual. He is hard-working and deathly loyal to the Gotei 13. He is also very arrogant and looks down on his fellow shinigami, considering them unworthy of being protectors of balance. Shiro is a person of incredible resolve and will not hesitate to indanger his life to complete a mission. History Shiro grew up in the slums of Seireitei. His dream was to become one of the members of the Gotei 13. After the first few decades of his life in Soul Society Shiro managed to train his insincts and body through stealing and pick pocketing. He was captured and nearly murdered when he tried to pick pocket one of the Captains of Gotei 13. The captain, however, forgave him and inrolled him in Shinigami Academy. Shiro passed the academy with perfect grades, top of his class, he joined Squad 6 and quickly became lieutenant. On a mission to murder an Arrancar Shiro's teammates and captain were all murdered. He however survived and defeated the Arrancar with his bankai. He then became captain and he has been known as Shiro "the One Man Squad" Hiromaru. Equipment Reitsu Restricter: '''Shiro wears a brown collar around his neck. It is used to restrain his massive Reitsu. Powers and Abilities '''Hakuda Master: Shiro is very well adept at hand to hand combat'Zanjutsu': Shiro is a master swordsman. He is able to cut multiple enemies without being noticed.Shunpo: Shiro is quite adept at using Shunpo. He is able to use around 20 flash steps without breaking a sweat. Kido Expert: Shiro is most adept at using Kido techniques. He has mastered almost all Kido Spells. *'Bakudo' (Way of Binding): Supplementary spells which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike *'Hado' (Way of Destruction): Offensive spells which inflict direct damage to the enemy. Zanpakuto: Shiro's zanpakuto is a regular sized katana. It has a white holder and a silver sheath. The blade is transparent and it looks alot like glass. His zanpakuto's name is Harihari. *'Shikai': It is triggered by the comand "Gently pierce" Shikai Special Ability: In shikai Harihari's blade shortens and sharpens. The blade is sharp to the point where it can slash the air itself creating a vacuum slash. *''Vacuum: a nameless attack where Shiro swings his sword and creates a vacuum slash. *Harihari Hari (Glass Needle Accupuncture): Shiro pierces his opponent multiple times. Each jab flies at 1700 m/s (5 times the speed of sound) '''Bankai: Kanashimi Hari (Sorrowfull Needle): '''Shiro jabs Harihari in front of him and activates his bankai. The blade shatters and is replaced with a long cold, transparent blade. *Bankai Special Ability: ''In bankai, Shiro's sword becomes so sharp that it is able to cut emotions but cannot cut through tangible things. *''Kanashimi no Uta (Song of Sorrow): Shiro slashes through his opponent cutting in half his happiness. His enemy is left with nothing but sorrow in their heart. *Togiresendo no Uta (Broken Death Song):'' Shiro pierces his enemy and activates this ability. His sword shatters inside his opponent's body damaging all of his inner organs. This ability is mostly used right after the Kanashimi no Uta.